Kidnap My Love
by MickeyMouse16
Summary: Rosalie, Alice and Bella all live in their run down apartment in the city. Each one leading their own lives and finding their way until one day Rosalie's car gets stolen and the girls end mixed in with the wrong crowd and three very interesting men. All human. Rated M for language.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

R POV

Monday morning. 8am. I'm late for work. I manage to roll out of bed and stumble in to the bathroom, lucky for me I have the ensuite in the flat. Sharing a bathroom with two other females is something I'd rather not deal with. I force a brush through my bedraggled blonde hair and slap on some powder, I never really have time for makeup in the morning and never really need it anyway, lash extensions and eyebrow tints exist for a reason. Teeth brushed, body washed, time for clothes. Being a receptionist for Mitchel and sons car repair shop means that a simple pencil skirt and blouse will suffice. The high heels are just an added accessory I enjoy wearing.

I go to the kitchen to grab anything I can that will be a half decent breakfast. An orange from Alice's new fruit basket will do the job. As I'm about to walk out the flat, orange in one hand handbag in the other I see Bella appear from her room.

'Not at work yet?' I ask her.

'Just on my way now, did you want a lift to work? I've got a team building meeting at the branch on the other side of town so I'm heading your way'

' oh sounds fun' I reply sarcastically ' go for it, I'll get Mitch to drop me off when I clock off.'

Usually I wouldn't agree to a lift, I rather enjoy driving my Audi Q2 to work, makes me feel like I've actually been successful in my life but considering rent is due I could do with saving some fuel.

We hop in to her slightly run down Ford Focus that's parked just in front of my car just outside our flat building. Usually I would park in the car park underneath the flats but one of the other tenants in the building decided to have family stay and take up all of the free spaces. Joy.

We listen to the same old songs on the radio as we head down to the south of the city towards my work. 15 minutes later and we're outside the slightly run down garage I go to everyday. The smell of petrol and oil hits as soon as you walk in, one of my favourite smells. I've always enjoyed cars ever since I was little. My dad was a mechanic and fixed up old cars at home to sell on. He used to let me help out with them and let me drive a few to and from the garage and drive way. Even though as I grew up I started enjoying makeup and boys I still had a love for cars. Unfortunately I never learnt enough to be able to work as a full time mechanic, plus the boys would make a joke about females working on cars all the time, but I knew enough to fix the odd breakdown. As I enter the building I go out back, put my bag down and grab myself a coffee. Fruit and caffeine, clearly a healthy start to my day.

'Glad you decided to show up' Mitch the owner says playfully as he grabs himself a coffee.

' You know me Mitch, always persistent with my punctuation.'

I grab my healthy breakfast and sit down at my desk at the front of the shop. Being a female in a male industry isn't too bad as long as you can handle the banter from the guys and the occasional sexist customer. You could see Mitch almost laugh the day I came in for my interview but I instantly wiped the smile off his face with my car knowledge and the job was easily mine. As long as you're confident and can take a few friendly insults it's a pretty good place to work. On the agenda today was booking people in for standard MOT's , letting the guys know what customers will be turning up and what time so they can have the cars ready and out front, dealing with the usual prissy princesses who just wanted their car washed and shutting down any male customer that attempted to flirt. My desk was simple, computer in the middle, draws of paperwork and stationary underneath and a cabinet full of the customers car keys. Not the most thrilling work days but still enjoyable.

5pm slowly creeps round and it's time for me to head home. Sitting down for most of the day can be very tiring. I wait around for Mitch to finish cleaning up the workshop and locking up the building. Bella's still at work and Alice rides her bicycle around the city so I was left with getting a lift with my boss. He's always happy to help, Alice says it's because he has a crush on me but I don't believe it, he's just a nice guy. After a short car ride with small talk about how the day went we arrive outside my apartment building.

'Thanks for the lift, promise I'll be on time tomorrow!' I politely lie.

' no worries, see you tomorrow.'

I walk up to the building and punch in the code to open the door. The building isn't the most secure, there's a code to open the main door and then a key to open your own apartment. Not much cctv, no security guards and I'm pretty sure the fire exit door is always open but it was all me and the girls could comfortably afford. We decided to live together after Bella finished college and me and Alice were bored with hometown life. We three have known each other since we were kids. Me and Bella were neighbours and Alice moved to our town when we were in our early teens. As different as we all are we get along and have stuck by each other through thick and thin. When Bella finished college she decided she didn't want to go back to small hometown life and wanted to stay in the city so me and Alice packed our bags and joined her in our adventure to city life. 1 year down and Bella managed to get a job at a bank, even though her degree could definitely get her a better job we needed money to pay rent so it'll do for now. Alice works in a little coffee shop a few blocks away, it suits her and her 'hipster' vibe. We didn't have the most luxurious lives or jobs but it was comfortable and we were happy.

I wrestle with my key and front door of our apartment, damn thing always jams. After pushing my way in I throw my bag down and slouch on the sofa. Having no effort to cook any dinner I decide to flick on the tv with hopes that one of the other girls will make something for everyone. My eyes close in an attempt to relax after a long day and the background noise of the Tv starts to soothe me. My eyes droop more and I fall asleep.

'Buzz buzz buzz buzz!'

The vibrating of my phone partially wakes me up. Laying on the sofa I press the green phone button to answer the call from my phone starts laying next to my head.

'Hello?' I mumble still half asleep.

' Rosalie, its Alice, would you be able to come pick me up from work?'

' I thought you rode your bike in?' I attempt to say whilst yawning.

' The shop next door has building work going on and some idiot left nails lying about on the sidewalk and my wheel popped and I have no effort to push my bike home.'

' okay, gimme 5 minutes'

'Thank you!'

I push myself up from the sofa, run my fingers through my hair so my neighbours don't think I'm a mess and proceed to put on my black vans, I have no effort to do errands in high heels. I find my car keys in the key bowl, Alice loved making the flat organised with decorative bowls and other storage, and start to head downstairs. Naturally the lift was never in use so I had to endure walking up and down 12 flights of stairs everyday. Green carpet with any and every stain on them lined the stairwell floor with some old fashioned wallpaper and lamps on the walls. It wasn't insanely run down but it could definitely do with a makeover. As I exit the building I walk down the sidewalk a few paces and press the unlock button on my car keys. At this point I would open my car door and get in but I couldn't because my car was gone. No where to be seen.

Panic sets in. I'm sure my car was out front? I'm sure I left it here. It was there this morning. Wasn't it? I walk down the street in the opposite direction to make sure I haven't walked the wrong way. Nope, still not there. On the other side of the road? Not there either. Maybe Bella had moved it and her and Alice are playing a prank? Yeah, that's Possible. Or maybe I did park it in the car park. I run down the ramp in to the underground car park. No Audi. Still full of annoying neighbours cars, but no Audi.

I grab my phone and call Alice.

'This isn't funny.'

' I'm sorry to disturb your slumber but I don't think you realise how heavy this bike actually is to push-'

' Not that! Now where is it?'

' My bike? Well it's with me-'

' Not your bike! My car, where is it.'

' Well it's wherever you parked it last.'

' This isn't funny Alice where have you and Bella moved my car!'

' we haven't moved your car? I've been at work all day.'

' Well someone has because it's not here!'

' what do you mean it's not there!?'

' It's gone Alice!...I think is been stolen…'

'Shit.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for your comments guys, really meant a lot! As soon as I read them I just had to upload chapter 2!**

A POV

I was up and dressed before either of the other two had even woken up. Nice early start to a beautiful morning! I was on the early shift today. I preferred the morning shift. It's when the regulars came in. Steve from the office across the street. Emily from one of the clothing stores a block away, Susanne the little old lady who always had a tea and a slice of cake every Monday morning. It's the people who make the job interesting. I always make bets on what somebody is going to order. Someone's drink preferences can really tell you a lot about somebody. Steamed or frothed milk, flavoured syrups or plain, milk or no milk. So many different things for so many different reasons. Sometimes I enjoy just watching the people. Are they with friends? A date? Sat in doing work or a to go cup so they can run to it. It was always interesting In a coffee shop.

I grabbed my backpack and my headphones to make the journey to work. Its only a few blocks away so it doesn't take too long to get to and because it's a nice summers morning I think I'll ride my bike in. I keep my bike locked downstairs in the car park, I don't trust it anywhere else and Rosalie won't let me keep it in the flat. It's a dainty little bike with a basket on the front and some fake flowers that I weaved in to it. It was cute. Headphones in a start making my way to work.

The roads were quiet this time of the morning. We lived in the city but not so far in that it was all hustle and bustle. The sun was beaming down and there were few clouds in the sky, the pink blending with the blue making a beautiful sunrise. My favourite time of the morning. The ride was peaceful with my music in my ears. The coffee shop has a few bike stands outside, I chain mine up against it and get my key to open up the store. It was a small store. A few tables and chairs inside with a counter full of cakes and muffins. It wasn't some big Starbucks but a dainty little shop in the middle of the city. It was definitely the place for me. I open up and chuck my things down out back. First thing is to set up the counter. Money in the till, cakes out in to the display cabinet from out back, make sure there's enough clean cups, plates and take away cups. Since the sun is out I decide to put out the exterior tables and chairs. I grab some plant pots with fake cacti in to decorate the tables along with a few menus. With the shop all set up I decide to make myself a small latte. The store doesn't officially open for a good hour so I sit back on the sofa to relax. That is until the drilling starts. Next door they're building a new lunch time type café. Grab your pre-made sandwich and go type places. Sounds nice but the building work has been going on for ages and has affected business because of the noise and mess.

'Morning'

'Good morning!'

Simona had come in for her shift this morning. Being a small store it only needed two of us to open up. She was a part time worker here because she attended the college, same as Bella once did. Her degree was in music and she was really good at it! Sometimes on a Sunday afternoon she'd play some music on her guitar for the customers. It was soothing. Another one of the perks of the job I guess! She went about cleaning the tables and moping the floor. Opening time was in 20 minutes and no doubt we'd have a hoard of builders come in for a quick coffee. God knows what time they started this morning.

The day went smoothly, the usuals came in, the builders, the business men and women, the group of friends on a shopping date, a father and a daughter. A new story everyday. Even the street today was more interesting, every was gossiping today about how two black cars came racing down the street, not caring about pedestrians or even the rules of the road. It was crazy, god knows what they were doing or who was even driving the cars.

It was about 7pm, I was meant to leave a few hours ago but got carried away and with a rush towards the end I thought I'd just stay and help out. It was summer so it was still light out. Tables and chairs back away, cakes and muffins put out back in the kitchen, pot plants and menus put away and last batch of washing in the dish washer. Simona had gone home a few hours ago, she only worked a few hours a day so she could fit in classes and time to practise her guitar. Terry had come along for the afternoon shift. He was a nice guy with a neatly trimmed and styled moustache and beard, his hair was often slicked back and he always wears jeans with suspenders. It was a cool look, different. Me and him were the only full time workers at the shop, the others were part time. Terry's boyfriend is the owner of the shop so him and Terry are here often even if they aren't working and he was cool with me staying a few extra hours even though he insisted I had done enough for the day.

Door all locked up I said my goodbyes to Terry and unlocked my chained up bike, hopped on and started riding away. Next thing I hear a pop and I skid off of my bike and on to the floor.

'Shit' I mumble to myself.

My elbow and knee all scratched up from the fall. Not too painful but still stings. I check my bike to see if it's okay, seems fine. I stand it up to get back on to look down and see nails on the floor. Nails from the building site. Can you say health and safety hazard. Looks like the nail popped my wheel and made me fall off. I wonder if Rosalie can fix the puncture. I'm tired from the days work, my joints now hurt and I have a bike with a puncture to push home, not a great end to the day but at least it's still sunny! After a few paces I decide I'm too tired and give Rosalie a call to see if she can pick me up, usually I would call Bella as she's the more sympathetic type but I know she's working late tonight so I won't bother her.

'Hello?' a half asleep Rosalie answers.

' Rosalie, its Alice, would you be able to come pick me up from work?'

' I thought you rode your bike in?'

' The shop next door has building work going on and some idiot left nails lying about on the sidewalk and my wheel popped and I have no effort to push my bike home.'

' okay, gimme 5 minutes'

'Thank you!'

That girl is always tired. She needs more fruit in her diet. I decide to slowly trace my steps back to the front of the shop and sit down on the front step until she arrives. I decide to put my headphones back in watch the world go by.

10 minutes go by and Rosalie still hasn't arrived. If that girl has fallen back asleep I swear down I will kill her. Just that second my phone starts to ring. Rosalie.

'This isn't funny.' She says slightly aggressively. I just asked if she could pick me up I didn't think it was that big of a deal.

' I'm sorry to disturb your slumber but I don't think you realise how heavy this bike actually is to push-'

' Not that! Now where is it?'

' My bike? Well it's with me-'

' Not your bike! My car, where is it.'

' Well it's wherever you parked it last.'

' This isn't funny Alice where have you and Bella moved my car!'

' we haven't moved your car? I've been at work all day.'

' Well someone has because it's not here!'

' what do you mean it's not there!?'

' It's gone Alice!...I think is been stolen…'

'Shit.'


	3. Chapter 3

**I know some people aren't a fan of the recapping the same events but the information in these chapters do come in later on in the story plus I already wrote this chapter when I first started writing so I'm posting it! I'm also uploading Chapter 4 as well in case you wish to skip but if don't like you can stop reading at any time :)**

B POV

After dropping Rosie off at work I drove for another 10 or so minutes to the bank. I usually worked on the other side of town but for some reason the boss decided that we all needed some 'team building' exercises and need to learn how to work better together so half of us were sent to a different branch and half of their team were sent to ours. Hopefully the day should be good and it goes quickly!I never imagined myself working in a bank but it's the only place that would hire me. I have a degree so I guess it looks good on them that they have somebody with education on the team. 'Brings in diversity' they say but I wouldn't exactly count being neck deep in student debt as 'diversity'. I thought I'd use my degree in business and accounting to help large or even smaller businesses, help people with their finances and taxes and help make people's lives easier. Turns out I just ruined my own financial state in order to learn about finances. Go figure. But I'm not giving up just yet, this is just a job to help pay the bills and get some experience. I can't complain, the hours aren't bad and the pay is okay.

I arrive outside the building, it was smaller than the one I worked in usually but it looked nicer, plants by the doors, everything was clean and tidy and surprisingly wasn't that busy. Usually we'd have a line of people waiting to deposit or withdraw funds, someone wanting to open up a credit card, someone needing help with their mortgage, someone needing a loan. Everyone always had their own story with them and it makes the job more interesting I guess.

My boss and a few other colleagues from my branch are here, the others are new faces. I find the back room and hang up my things. Smoothing out the creases in my knee length skirt I look in the mirror to make sure I look okay. I'm not one to worry about looks but I'm not great with new people and I want to make a good first impression. Black shoes with a slight heel on my feet, white shirt neatly tucked in and my brown hair in a slicked back bun. Nothing too smart and nothing too casual. Let's see how the day goes I guess.

The bank closed at about 5pm but because this was a 'team building' day we had to stay a few more hours to complete a few more exercises and tasks. Personally I didn't understand being paired with a team we weren't ever going to work with again but their idea was to 'learn from each other'. I didn't mind group activities and I didn't mind meeting new people. I just wasn't that great at it. I got nervous having to talk in front of groups and asserting myself and my opinions. I always was one of the quieter girls, head in a book, not getting involved in drama type of girl. Throughout school and even now I'm the same girl.

The exercises involved different customer approaches and different tactics in to selling customers certain deals and credit. I wouldn't say it was very team building, more business strategy but I don't mind, I enjoy learning new things and I get paid to sit here. I get paid to sit everyday. My day usually consists of sitting behind bullet proof glass and handing people their money or cashing in money for them. It's what I did most days and it's what I did today. With it being a smaller building there wasn't that many customers so the day went kinda slow.

The session was finally wrapping up and everyone started to grab their things. It was nice to have a change of scenery but I was glad the day was over, bit too much to handle on a Monday morning. Mondays weren't my thing. I picked up my things and headed out to my car sat on the side of the road. As soon as I got in a took my hair out of the tight bun, it started to hurt my scalp anyway. Windows down I put on the radio and started my drive back home.

I parked my car back on the side of the road. It wasn't always smart leaving your car on the side of the road in a city but mine was a older and worn car so I wasn't too fussed if it got any dings or scratches. Rosalie's car was gone, I'm assuming she went to go get food or something, I doubt she'd still be at work at this time. I climb the stairs up to our apartment and force open the dodgy door.

'What's going on?' I ask as Rosalie is sat with her head in her hands and Alice is pacing back and fourth.

'My car is gone.'

'What do you mean gone?'

' I mean gone Bella! It's been stolen! What on earth do you think I mean by 'gone'.' She shouts at me.

'Shit.' Was all I was able to say.

Rosalie loved her car, she loved cars in general. Her dad got her in to them which is why she was so upset. When her dad passed away she used some of her inheritance to by herself a car, something her dad said she should do when he's gone. It was tough when Rosalie's dad died. He was ill with cancer and we could all see it coming but it hit hard. Rosalie was so close with him it hurt her. Badly. I don't think she cares about the car but more the sentimental feeling she had with it, the connection with her dad over it.

' Have you reported it to the police yet?'

'No. It's gone. What's the point.'

'C'mon Rosalie you need to, they might be able to find it.' Alice adds in.

'They won't find it, it's gone! And even if they did do you think it would still be in a decent condition! You think some person has just broken in to it like 'oh, I'll just take it for a quick little spin' it's gone okay so just leave it!' Rosalie shouted as she stormed in to her room. I couldn't blame her for being upset.

'What do we do?' Alice asked.

' just leave her for now, we'll let the police know in the morning.'


	4. Chapter 4

R POV

I laid in bed, curtains shut, wallowing in my thoughts of self pity. Stupid neighbours taking up all the spaces, if my car had just been parked in the garage it would still be here! I'll go and give them a piece of my mind about what I think about them hogging the car park. Then again I suppose I can't blame them entirely, if only I had just driven in to work. It would have been safer at the shop, why did Bella have to offer me a lift. Why didn't I take my lazy ass and drive myself to work. There wasn't anything of value in the car, just some old CD's and about $5 in change but it was my car, the car I got from the money my dad left me. It had sentimental value and that you can't replace. I know it's stupid how worked up I'm getting over a car. It's just a damn car, Rosalie! Just claim on the insurance and get a new one. Stop being a wimp.

A knock on the door took me away from my thoughts and Alice popped her head around the door.

'Movie and snacks? My treat?'

There's no point in staying angry I guess, there's nothing anyone can do now and no one to blame really. Well, besides the bastard that stole it. All I could do was just hope and pray the police can track it down and pray even more that it's not ruined. I'll call the police in the morning, I'm too tired and hormonal to be dealing with them.

'As long as it involves a half naked Channing Tatum and sour patch kids'

She smiles at me her cheeky smile.

'I've got Magic Mike and 50 shades ready, Bella's gonna take us to the store so we can get snacks and pizza!'

'You guys are too good to me'

'I know! Now get your ass up!' She says as she skips out the door.

I push myself up off of the bed, adjust my hair and throw on some work out leggings and a baggy hoodie. As I make my way out of the room Bella and Alice are stood by the door ready to go. Bella in skinny jeans with a burgundy t-shirt and an oversized grey cardigan and Alice in some black high waisted shorts and a floral cold shoulder top. How Alice had the effort to dress up no matter where we went I don't know.

'We'll call the police in the morning, okay? I've let Charlie know and he's gonna try and see if his buddy can track it down.'

'Thanks Bella….means a lot, sorry for snapping earlier.'

'It's fine, grumpy guts, now let's get food, I'm starving!' Alice butts in.

Bella grabs her keys and we head out and down to the garage. Bella usually keeps her car on the side of the road, I guess she's parked down here now after what happened.

Bella gets in the drivers side, I sit up front and Alice climbs in to the back. Dominos is about 10 minutes away and the store is basically next door to it. Alice connects her phone to the stereo as Bella starts to drive off. Backstreet boys of course is the first song to play. Whether it's a 5 minute drive or a road trip Alice will always out in the cheesiest music for a singalong. I roll down the window slightly, it's still somewhat warm outside, the cool breeze is nice. It's getting dark outside with the last bit of pink sky fading in to black.

'You don't think it was Royce…do you?.'Bella asks, still looking forward at the road.

'I doubt it. Why would he take my car? Why now?'

'I dunno, to mess with you? Some sort of revenge? He was a bit psycho.'

'A bit? Don't flatter him.' Alice says from the back.

'He might be doing it to get your attention, so you get in to contact with him, so you have to go see him.' Bella says, she's right. It sounds like something he would do. Royce is my ex, we started dating when we first moved to the city, he was rich and good looking. I thought maybe I'd become some housewife living the life of luxury. I did for a little while. But over time he showed his true colours. He was always controlling, 'protective' he called it. Always checking up on me watching what I was doing, who I was talking to yet he never showed me much about his life. Was always at work or had an issue at work to deal with. He said he worked in accounting for a big company but I knew it was a lie. There's no way he had an honest job with the amount he earned. Either that or he was cheating on me. Either way he was always very secretive about his life. We dated for almost a year until one night he got drunk, very drunk and he hit me. Not once, not twice, but multiple times. He beat me to a pulp. Accusing me of cheating because I worked with men, figured the only way I got my job was by sleeping with the boss. Broken cheek bone, black eye, split lip, bruised ribs and a total of 27 stitches later and I finally got the courage to leave him. Bella and Alice helped me through it all. He kept trying to get back in my life multiple times but eventually he got the hint that he needed to stay the fuck away. That was over a year ago though and I haven't heard anything from him since.

' I dunno. If it is him he can keep the damn thing. I don't want anything he's been near and I never wanna see him again.'

'Sorry to bring it up, it's just something that's been in the back of my mind.' Bella says.

'It's fine, don't worry.'

After a few songs, mainly from the 80's and 90's, we pull in to the car park behind the store. Bella goes off to dominos just a few buildings down to order the pizzas and me and Alice head in to the store to pick our snacks. I browse a few aisles before eventually heading to the candy aisle. Sour patch kids, first thing I grab. They're a favourite of mine, always have been, always will be. Next I grab Cheetos and a bottle of Fanta. I get a Bellas flaming hot Doritos and Twizzlers. Sorted. Alice goes for her usual vegetable crisps, fruit and a large bar of chocolate.

'Chocolate and healthy shit? You're that person who orders a large meal and a Diet Coke.'

'I'm allowed a treat once in a while! Plus look at your food.'

'I'm not in denial about the fact I'm eating junk!'

We playfully squabble as we approach the cash register. I place my items down on the desk and look at Alice, she said it was her treat after all. The man starts scanning through our items. He was about early 20's, uncut Justin Bieber hair and acne still on his face. He looked like the type of guy to drink at least 5 Monster energy drinks throughout the day, clearly still lived at home and probably spent his free time playing computer games. I've never seen someone look so depressed. He finally rings up our total and as Alice hand over the cash the glass of the window behind the cashier smashes, the man stops scanning through the items and just stands still until blood starts dripping from the hole in his forehead and he slumps to the floor.

Alice screams as panic sets in. I grab her arm and drag her down to the end of the store and crouch down behind the aisle furthest away from the door. Why this? Why now? First my car, now I witness a murder from a potential burglary. Why kill him though? If you've got a gun I'm sure he'd just hand the money over! As much as I'm trying to keep a brave face for Alice I just wanna cry.

The sound of the door opening brings the atmosphere to a deadly silence.

'Where are they?' A man says.

'I don't know, just grab the tapes. I'll find the girls.' An even deeper voice replies.

I look at Alice, her eyes widen full of fear, tears dripping down her cheeks. I put a finger to my lips to make sure she knows to keep quiet. The sound of footsteps on the hard floor fill the air. I can hear the man is still by the entrance, looking down the aisle making his way to the back of the store. Why were they looking for us? Because we're witnesses? Whatever the reason they have guns and we need to get out of here. Crouching down I slowly peep round the corner. The store entrance is in site, it's clear, the man was still walking around slowly, looking for us.

'On the count of three we run, stay low' I whisper, practically mouthing to her with how quiet I was being. The man was still wondering along the back of the store, checking every aisle I guess. As soon as I hear him getting closer I grab a can of cleaning product, look at Alice and start mouthing.

'One.'

I pull my arm back ready to throw the can to the other end of the aisle to distract the guy.

'Two.'

I toss it to the end making a loud 'cling' as it hits and rolls along the floor. The footsteps of the man quickening in pace as he heads towards us.

'THREE.' I yell. Me and Alice get up and start sprinting towards the entrance. Alice in front and me behind. I catch a glimpse of the large man who was looking for us. He was tall. Very tall. Built like a brick wall. He didn't look too pleased. He started running.

Feet pounding against the floor we get closer to the door, I don't remember it being so far away. Closer and closer we get until something grabs my arm. Big guy was fast for his size, he managed to cut down one of the aisles and get a hold of me. I scream and Alice looks back at me, full of terror. There was no way I was getting out of this guys grip and there's no way Alice could take him on either.

'RUN!' I scream to her.

She hesitates and then keeps going and out of the door.

Big guy has his arms wrapped around my middle, I start kicking and screaming and scratching at him, I couldn't take him down but at least I'll leave a mark. I dig my nails in to his arm and pull quickly. Little wounds open up and pathetically start bleeding.

'Ah! You fucking bitch.'

He grabs my arms and pins them down. I start stomping in his feet. He picks me up off the floor, I start wiggling about, almost slipping out of his hold. He secures his grip on me. Unable to move I do the next thing I can think of and spit in his face. His face scrunches up and I realise that I should not have done that. He slowly raises his arms and wipes his face on his sleeve, his other arm still holding me tight up against him. Next thing he twists me round so my back is against his chest, his large frame hanging over me. He grabs my throats tightly with one hand making it difficult to breathe. Next, a cold metal object is placed against my temple and a 'click' goes off.

'You make anymore fuss and this bullet goes through your fucking skull, got it?' He says through clenched teeth, his face right up against the side of mine. I nod silently, tears rolling down my face.

'C'mon Emmett, lets go, Jasper got the other two.'

The other guy says as he appears from out back, clearly just destroyed any and all cctv footage. So called Emmett throws me up over his shoulder and carries me out of the store.

'Took you long enough' the guy I assume is Jasper says as he opens up Bell's car door. Where's Bella? Do they have her as well? The guy jumps in her car as Emmett walks me over to a black unmarked van. He opens up the back door and literally throws me inside. I land with a thud and look up to see Alice and Bella. Alice was crying in the corner, cuddling her knees and Bella was sat cross legged back up against the van wall. She looked at me, clearly shaken up.

'They stole our pizza.'


End file.
